syfy_dominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Uriel
Uriel 'is one of the eldest of the Archangels, twins with Raphael. She is the third to appear in the series. She is the older sister of Michael and Gabriel. Uriel is known as The Artist and maintains The Apocrypha. Uriel first appears in the episode ''The Great Flood as an ally to Michael, but is later seen allying with Gabriel. Based on her comments to both of them stating they must have the Chosen One with them to have her sword, perhaps that is truly where her interest lies. Uriel is later revealed to be Arika's lover. Uriel and Arika share the aim to bring peace to earth once again and they plot to have Claire and her Unborn child taken to Helena so that the Chosen one will follow. Uriel collects art and is a talented drawer. She seems to have a somewhat photographic memory, recording all the marks on Alex's body from one viewing and also she states that she knows the whereabouts of every higher angel. It is suggested that Gabriel is able to beat this information out of her and apparently threatens to damage her ears so she can never hear her favorite song again, however this is never shown, so whether Uriel made this up and ruined her own art to trick Michael is unknown. She hasn't been seen in season 2 yet. However, numerous of characters have mentioned about her offscreen death. She apparently died in Claire Riesen's air strike against Gabriel's hideout in a cave in Colorado. Personality Uriel is clever and not the innocent, honest older sister her brothers see her as. She has her own motives and desires and it seems she will do anything to get what she wants. Uriel is also creative; she is prestigious in the arts, especially painting. She is also one of the few LGBT characters shown, aside from Arika, Ethan Mack, or Daria. History When God ordered Michael to slaughter every human during The Great Flood, Uriel along with Gabriel stopped Michael in his tracks, and defended the lives of humans. Season 1 Uriel is first seen when she sneaks into Michael's quarters atop the remains of the Stratosphere Hotel. Here she is seen pulling a blade on Becca Thorn in what appears to be an attempt to harm her. Michael grabs her, and the two fall off the tower in a rush. Upon landing some distance down, Michael disarms her, and Uriel teases her brother, saying that she was only attempting to scare Becca, and meant no real harm. Uriel proceeds to reprimand Michael for keeping the identity of the Chosen One a secret from the other Archangels. She asks Michael to meet her in the north, and flies off. Later, she attempt to stop Gabriel and Michael from fighting before refusing to declare her loyalty as she loved both of them. After Gabriel leaves, however, she tells Michael she will side with him. Uriel does reveal her true allegiance to be to Arika, her lover and the leader of Helena. The pair share the same goal, to bring peace back to earth and they feel that Alex is the key to doing this. They plot to get Claire and her unborn baby to Helena so that Alex will follow and they will have control over him. However, it isn't revealed is this is still their plan as Alex leaves to join Gabriel and Claire is left with a letter than implies Alex will not be coming back. Season 2 Although not shown, it is presumed that she was injured and possibly killed in the air strike of Gabriel's cave, ordered by Claire Riesen. Powers and Abilities *'''Possession - Uriel was given her own body when she was created, which her spirit possesses. As an archangel she is also able to possess eight-balls and higher angels. *'Flight' - Along with her body, Urial can manifest her own set of wings. She can spread them at will, and fly when she pleases. *'Fighting' - Uriel is a warrior of Heaven, and is a skilled and trained fighter. *'Hypersenses' - As an Archangel, Uriel is imbued with supersenses. She can hear every breath, and hear every heart beat. *'Demotion of Spheres' - Archangels are able to cast higher angels out of their bodies, making them disembodied spirits. This demotes them to the lowest sphere, gaining them the title of Lower Angel. This is done by saying a prayer of damnation before stabbing their body. *'Spiritual manifestation' - Before God left and the Angels fell to earth, the higher Angels were both physical and spiritual beings. Being so, they were able to manifest themselves spiritually on Earth, so that only other angels could interact them, but humans would not be able to see or touch them. Weaknesses *'Empyrean Steel' - As an Archangel, Uriel can be hurt, and even killed by this angelic metal. *'Mass explosions' - The senate of Vega were confident that large explosions could kill Archangels. *'High Angels' Archangels are vulnerable to other higher angels. Category:Angel Category:Archangel Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Female Category:Higher Angel Category:Season One Characters